


Repeat Performance

by timehopper



Series: Guest Starring [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Caspar and Ashe invite Sylvain back into their bed, but this time with a new caveat: Sylvain has to focus on Ashe.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Caspar von Bergliez/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Guest Starring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075829
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Repeat Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Bet you weren't expecting this!!
> 
> Truth be told, the sequel to [Guest Starring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611247) has been in the works for a while -- by which I mean Sparrow and I basically planned it alongside or shortly after the original was published. It's only taken until now to post it because a lot of other stuff came up in the meantime!
> 
> The original Guest Starring has a special place in my heart not only for being extremely self-indulgent, but because it's the first thing Sparrow and I really collaborated on! When I asked them what they'd like me to write them for Christmas, they suggested we do a sort of collaboration/trade -- I write the fic and they make the art. [You can find said art on twitter here](https://twitter.com/agneasparrow/status/1342933644051054592)! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic. It's been a long time coming and we put a ton of heart... and horny into it. ♥

Caspar and Ashe corner Sylvain in the stables on a cool, quiet afternoon.

He’s hardly surprised when they do. Sylvain hears them coming long before they arrive – Caspar's footsteps are heavy and loud, and his voice even louder. Stealth is far from his strong suit, but that’s okay. As far as Sylvain is concerned, that's all a part of Caspar’s charm. It's refreshing, really, to know someone so open and earnest, who has no pretense over what he wants or why he wants it.

Which is exactly why Sylvain believes him when he says they want him back in their bed.

"So," Sylvain says, turning from his task to leer down at the two of them once they’ve made their request. A catlike grin spreads over his face, and he leans back against the wall. "You liked it that much, huh?"

"Yup." Caspar smiles proudly, hands on his hips and chest puffed out. Behind him, Ashe looks away, face red and lips twitching. It’s hard to tell if he’d rather laugh or scold Caspar for being so loud when asking Sylvain to fuck them, but Sylvain decides it doesn't matter. There’s no need to say anything, nor any need to point out Ashe’s clear discomfort.

Not that Sylvain can blame him for being so flustered. He’s feeling a little hot under the collar himself, all of a sudden – Caspar's enthusiastic praise is somehow just as flattering as it is embarrassing.

Completely oblivious to Ashe’s inner turmoil, Caspar angles his body and wraps an arm around his waist to pull him forward. "I have a request this time, though," he says, cutting Sylvain off before he has a chance to say anything. "You think you can focus on Ashe instead of me?"

"Caspar!" Ashe splutters, turning away in a vain attempt to hide his rapidly-reddining face. He tries to wiggle out of his boyfriend's hold, but Caspar holds him fast, muscles flexing as Ashe struggles against him.

"What? You're the one who said you wanted a turn—"

"Stop it!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Sylvain cuts in. The two of them stop squabbling and turn their attentions back to him. "I get it. You just can’t get enough of me, huh?" He’s overdoing it, just a little, but that’s fine. At the very least it seems to relax them a little.

They exchange a tentative look. Sylvain waves a hand as if dismissing the last vestiges of their apprehension.

"But really, it’s fine," he continues. "I’m always happy to help a friend."

Ashe regards him cautiously. "So that means..."

"Yup." Sylvain grins. "So when are you two free?"

* * *

They’re free, as it turns out, the very next evening. Caspar and Ashe tell Sylvain to come to their room after the sun goes down and the monastery begins to quiet, so that's exactly what he does. He arrives promptly on time, announces his presence with a knock on the door, and slips in quietly.

Apparently, Caspar and Ashe had gotten impatient. They’re already on the bed, Caspar between Ashe's knees and kissing him like a man starved, wet and open-mouthed. He's got his hands curled in Ashe's shirt, drawing it tight between his fingers and holding it open just enough for Sylvain to catch a little glimpse of skin.

Perfect.

"Couldn't even wait for me before you got started, huh?" Sylvain asks, shrugging off his coat to drape it over the desk chair. He undoes the clasps of his own shirt and unlaces his boots, kicking them off as he makes his way over to the bed. He stops just before it and smiles as Caspar and Ashe slowly break apart.

The tiny thread of saliva still connecting them droops under its own weight and snaps when Caspar grins. "Sorry," he says, and though his tone is sheepish, he doesn't look apologetic at all when he turns his head up to look at Sylvain. "I just couldn't help myself. Have you seen him?"

"I have," Sylvain says, recalling the last time he'd been in their room. He remembers, clear as day, the way Ashe had looked, naked and laid out on the bed while Sylvain took Caspar from behind. He’s a pretty thing at the best of times, seemingly slight under his many layers of clothing; but beneath it all, he's more lithe than anything, his muscles firm and toned from years of archery and warfare. Sylvain can see a glimpse of that muscle now, eyes lingering where Ashe's shirt has fallen open.

He’s suddenly overcome with the desire to touch, to run his hand along the divot between Ashe’s pecs and lean down to taste the sweat clinging to his skin.

Sylvain steps forward, a knee resting on the edge of the bed. Ashe and Caspar separate, each of them shuffling backwards to allow him some room. He sits between them and turns to Ashe first, eyes moving down to his lips in the same moment he takes the younger man's chin between his fingers.

"So, shall we get started, then?" he asks.

Ashe closes his eyes, a tiny show of assent. "Please," he whispers, breathless and weak.

Sylvain grins, pulls Ashe forward, and kisses him.

He doesn't start slow. No, Sylvain gives Ashe what he wants right away, coaxing his mouth open and slipping his tongue inside the moment he’s given the chance. Ashe whines into the kiss; when his hands come up to clutch Sylvain's sleeves, his grip is tight and tense.

Sylvain runs a hand through Ashe’s hair and down his neck. He slides it past his shoulders and along his spine, and in the wake of his touch, Ashe slowly, slowly relaxes against him, each muscle relaxing as he passes it.

"There you go," Sylvain breathes between kisses. "Just relax, baby. I'll take care of you."

He pulls back to undo the rest of his shirt and shrug it off. Carefully, Sylvain sets it aside, then turns to Caspar, who stares back at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

Sylvain laughs. "Did you like that?"

Caspar nods.

"Good," Sylvain says. One hand still on Ashe, he leans forward and grins. "Because it's your turn next."

The meet each other halfway, Sylvain leaning in slowly and Caspar practically launching himself at him.

Kissing Caspar is an entirely different sensation than kissing Ashe, Sylvain realizes. Where Ashe had been shy and almost hesitant, Caspar is eager and enthusiastic. He meets Sylvain's tongue with his own and licks into his mouth almost gleefully, pressing so close that Sylvain wonders if Caspar is trying to push him over. Any other night, he may not have minded that – the idea of being pinned under Caspar and fucked within an inch of his life is a tempting one – but that’s not what he’s here for tonight.

He's here for Ashe.

Still, Sylvain enjoys the kiss while it lasts. He nips at Caspar's lip to draw a gasp from him and uses that moment of surprise to push back and overwhelm him. Caspar slips into submission easily, almost eagerly; he sighs as he goes down, happy to allow Sylvain to pin and crawl atop him.

"You little brat," Sylvain hisses, pulling back with one last bite and leaving Caspar breathless. "Trying to steal all my attention when we're supposed to be here for Ashe."

"H-huh? Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean…"

"It's fine." Sylvain leans back to sit on his haunches and turns his head to glance back at Ashe. "We'll just have to make it up to him."

Ashe starts. He blinks, clueless, and crawls backward when Sylvain starts to move toward him – less out of fear, he’s sure, and more the game of it. The smile on Ashe's face says it all: he likes being chased. Likes being the mouse to Sylvain’s cat, the prey to his predator.

He swallows. "Sylvain, what are you going to...?"

"Oh, you'll see," Sylvain says. He takes Ashe's jaw in one hand, and for a moment, he considers kissing him again – he’d felt so good, relaxed and pliant against his lips – but in the end he decides not to.

There are more important things to deal with, after all.

"Hey, Caspar," Sylvain calls, eyes never leaving Ashe. "Give me a hand here, will you?"

Obediently, Caspar shuffles forward. Sylvain lets go of Ashe at last and moves behind him to give Caspar better access. From behind, he reaches around to untuck Ashe's shirt from his pants, and lets the pads of his fingers run over the light dusting of hair leading below his waistband. Meanwhile, Caspar works from the top down, continuing where he'd left off and unclasping the rest of Ashe's shirt, hands steady even despite the way Ashe shivers under their combined touch.

Sylvain and Caspar manage to strip Ashe down with little trouble. He's wonderfully pliant in their hands, moving however Sylvain needs him to with little more than a nudge in the right direction or a tiny little kiss to his waist from Caspar to indicate he needs to lift his hips. Soon enough, he's naked and relaxed in Sylvain's arms, leaning against his chest as Sylvain kisses him slowly, languidly, taking his time to explore his mouth and memorize the way he tastes.

It's nice and all, Sylvain thinks, but _gentle_ and _relaxed_ are not what he wants right now. He wants to see Ashe on his knees, wants to hear him beg, wants to make him writhe and cry and come completely undone.

So he bites him.

Ashe pulls away with a yelp. Caspar jumps back just as suddenly, startled from the sudden noise; Sylvain takes the opening he's been granted to drag his lips down Ashe's neck and pepper it with hot, wet kisses, teeth dragging along the skin and digging in when he finds a good spot.

Under his hands, Ashe shivers and whines as he tries to squirm away. Sylvain holds him fast, wrapping his arms more tightly around him and laying his hands over his pecs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sylvain asks, voice low. The full-body shudder that elicits goes right to his cock, and he rolls his hips up, pressing them against the small of Ashe's back to show him just how much he likes it. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Ah... Sylvain—"

"Caspar."

The moment he’s called, Caspar sits up from where he’d been lounging on the bed. His eyes flicker from Sylvain's hands – still firmly on Ashe's pecs, squeezing and kneading them while Ashe gasps and writhes against him – to his face. "Y-yeah?"

"Your turn," Sylvain says, eyes flicking down to rest on the visible bulge in Caspar’s pants. "Strip."

Caspar practically jumps off the bed.

Unlike Sylvain, Caspar is not slow or careful at all as he sheds his clothes. If anything, he’s more excited than ever now that he's been given the promise of some action, whatever it may be. Sylvain is almost amused as he watches him kick off his pants – until he realizes that Ashe's eyes have fallen shut.

"Hey," he says, pinching Ashe's nipple to get his attention. Ashe squeaks; his back goes rigid and he sits up, but Sylvain slowly pulls him back down to rest against his chest again, one hand splayed across his collarbones now while the other grabs his jaw and forces him to look at Caspar. “He’s doing this for you, you know. Pay attention.”

And pay attention Ashe does. Even with Sylvain trying to distract him with deft fingers pinching and tweaking his nipples, Ashe keeps his eyes fixed on Caspar for the brief few moments it takes for him to finish getting undressed. He jerks and twitches, body moving every which way in response to the quick, sharp bursts of pleasure Sylvain subjects him to – but he does as he’s told, eyes never once leaving his boyfriend.

When Caspar is finally naked, clothes off and tossed to random corners of the room, he grins and hops back up on the bed, situating himself between Ashe’s legs as soon as Sylvain spreads them for him.

"What about you?" Caspar asks, looking down to where Sylvain is still clothed. His legs bracket Ashe's thighs, the fabric of his pants pulled taut over his skin. Caspar traces the path of his eyes with his hand; his hands are warm and rough, the feel of them searing even through the fabric of Sylvain's pants, and Sylvain has to fight to suppress the shudder that threatens to wrack his body.

He can't wait to get those hands on him properly.

But no – not yet. Sylvain reminds himself that he has to be patient. Tonight is about Ashe, after all, not him. So, with a smile, he says, "All in good time," and beckons Caspar to him.

They kiss over Ashe's shoulder. Caspar parts his lips to allow Sylvain's tongue past them and tilts his head to the side to allow Sylvain in deeper. A groan rises from his throat as Sylvain practically shoves his tongue down it, and Sylvain grins into the kiss.

They kiss as though they're the only two people in the room. If it hadn't been for the way Sylvain's hands roamed down Ashe's chest, the backs of his nails dancing over taut, trembling skin, he may have forgotten that they weren't. But Sylvain is careful and attentive with Ashe, even as he’s distracted by Caspar’s hot, greedy mouth on his and the slick, skilled tongue sliding over his teeth.

They pull apart when Sylvain’s hands reach Ashe's thighs. Caspar’s tongue pokes out over his teeth, as if he hasn’t quite realized they’re not kissing anymore. But his brain does eventually catch up to his body, and he slumps back to watch as Sylvain’s fingers curl over Ashe’s legs and dig tiny crescent-shaped welts into his skin.

Ashe sucks his lip between his teeth to stop himself from moaning, but it's no good; Sylvain is too close, and he hears the muffled sound clear as birdsong and a hundred times as sweet.

"What's wrong?" Sylvain asks, leaning up to whisper in Ashe’s ear. "Didn't like that?"

"N-no, I..."

Sylvain digs his nails in deeper and drags them back, leaving thin, red welts in their wake. This time, Ashe moans without restraint, mouth falling open and head tipping back to expose his throat. Caspar moves forward to kiss it, moving from Adam's apple to jawline and biting down hard.

"Ah!"

"Oh, so that’s it. You like it rough, don’t you?" Sylvain grins. He mirrors Caspar's kisses, but rather than stopping to suck a nice red mark into his neck, he instead nips and tugs at Ashe’s earlobe. " _Don't_ you?"

"I..."

"Hm?" Sylvain slides his hand back up, fingers sliding ever closer to the base of Ashe's hard, leaking cock. "What was that?"

"I – _yes_ ," Ashe gasps. He leans forward as soon as Caspar pulls away, head falling between his shoulders and hair obscuring his eyes. "Yes, I like it rough, I want..."

"He wants you to touch him," Caspar supplies with a grin. "Right, Ashe?"

"Y-yeah." Ashe nods.

"Hm, is that so?" Sylvain asks. His fingers flex, scratching through the thick silver hair at the base of Ashe’s cock. "Then what do you say?"

Ashe lets out a nervous breath – something closer to a laugh than anything else. He turns his head and opens his mouth, no doubt to say the pretty little ‘ _please’_ Sylvain is looking for, but Sylvain cuts him off before he gets the chance when he finally, finally wraps a hand around Ashes’ dick.

"Ahh...! S-Sylvain..."

"What is it, Ashe? I thought you wanted me to touch you."

"I – I do, but..." He shakes his head. Sylvain presses the pad of his thumb over Ashe’s slit; Ashe sucks a breath in through his teeth and his whole body convulses. "I want... more, too."

Sylvain nods. His hand inches downward, fingers moving over Ashe's cock to tug the foreskin and expose the head. "Then ask nicely."

This time, Ashe doesn’t hesitate. "Please!" he gasps, hips bucking desperately into Sylvain's hand. "Fuck me! Sylvain, Caspar, please, I want..."

"There it is." Sylvain rewards Ashe's good manners with a kiss to his ear, a flick of the tongue around the shell of it. "Say no more, sweetheart. We'll take care of you."

He looks up. Caspar is watching the two of them intently, a hand between his legs and idly stroking his cock. It stands full and flushed in his grip, a tiny drop of precum beading out when he squeezes.

Good. That's exactly what Sylvain wants.

He pats the spot next to him on the bed, silently commanding Caspar to his side. And, eager to please as ever, Caspar obeys, releasing his dick so he can crawl over to them on his hands and knees.

Sylvain presses two fingers to Caspar’s lips, silencing him before he can ask what to do.

"Suck," he commands.

Caspar opens his mouth. He sucks Sylvain's fingers into it and wraps his lips around them, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as he does as he's told. At first he's loud about it, sucking and slurping around them, but when Sylvain presses down on his tongue and pushes his fingers further back, Caspar quiets down with a gentle moan.

"Mm. Good boy, just like that," Sylvain says, curling his fingers over Caspar's tongue and spreading them so it fits between them. "Get them nice and wet for me."

Ashe lets out a shuddering breath. He curls in on himself, shoulders tense and core tight. His mouth hangs open, his breath hot and heavy where it puffs against Sylvain's hand, still gently stroking him. He’s close enough that if he were to stick his tongue out, he might even be able to get a taste of the precum coating Sylvain’s fingers…

And that gives Sylvain an idea. He lifts his hand away from Ashe's cock on the upstroke to nudge it against his chin. Ashe inclines his head to meet it, like a cat seeking its master’s attention, and Sylvain slips the tips of his fingers between Ashe's lips so he can clean them off.

Ashe whimpers, tongue flicking out for a quick, teasing taste. And then Ashe opens his mouth wider, laps at Sylvain's fingers, mimics his boyfriend's actions without even fully knowing what they are. It’s clear he wants this – clear he wants to please Sylvain, to make him feel good.

But that’s not what Sylvain wants. Not yet.

He yanks his hand from Ashe's mouth. "Ah-ah," he says, biting down a laugh when Ashe whines in protest. "That's Caspar's job."

Ashe's eyes slide open, unfocused gaze resting on Sylvain. He turns his body for a better look, inadvertently giving Sylvain a better view in the process. Ashe is a beautiful sight, with his mussed hair and dark freckles standing out against pretty, flushed skin, his mouth hanging open and lips slick and shiny with spit. His tongue pokes out just over his teeth, like he's waiting for something else to take the place of Sylvain's fingers. He's practically _drooling_ for it, and the thought of that makes Sylvain ache with need.

He shifts back, away from Ashe – away from his warm, pliant body. Ashe turns without being asked and sits on his knees, watching as Sylvain pulls his hand free of Caspar's mouth, too, and sets to work undoing his trousers.

"What?" Sylvain asks, noting the way both Caspar and Ashe watch him with rapt attention. "You want it that bad?"

Ashe nods, the motion so loose Sylvain wonders if he even knows he's doing it. But it doesn't matter; he gets his pants down just enough to expose himself and tugs his cock free, giving it a few strokes just to see the way Ashe’s eyes light up when he does.

"Oh..."

Ashe leans forward. His pupils dilate, growing so wide they almost entirely swallow the green of his irises. He licks his lips subconsciously; Sylvain spreads his legs to give him a better view.

"Don't just sit there," he says.

Ashe nods. That's all the encouragement he needs to lower himself to the bed and lean forward to suck Sylvain's cock into his mouth.

Sylvain sighs. He leans back, letting the crown of his head rest against the wall, and lifts his arm up so he can press his fingers back into Caspar's mouth. Caspar accepts them without hesitation, licking and sucking them with just as much enthusiasm as before – or perhaps more, now. (He never had liked being outdone by his boyfriend.)

Meanwhile, Sylvain's other hand makes its way to the back of Ashe's neck. He cups it for a moment, applying only the slightest amount of pressure in hopes of encouraging Ashe to take him deeper into his mouth. Whether he understands the gesture or not, Ashe gives Sylvain what he wants: his lips part further and he slides them along Sylvain's shaft, stopping only when the head of Sylvain's cock reaches the back of his throat.

"Yeah," Sylvain breathes, opening his eyes to take in the full sight of Ashe deepthroating him. He looks so perfect like that, with his lips stretched wide around Sylvain’s cock, cheeks red and throat bulging.

He deserves a reward. So, with a grin, Sylvain slides his hand up, up, up, and cards his fingers through Ashe's long, silky hair.

And then he grabs it.

Ashe chokes. He tries to pull back, but Sylvain grips him harder, fingers twisting in his hair as he forces Ashe down further onto his cock. "That's it," he hisses, holding Ashe in place even as he begins to writhe and flail. "Take it. Take it like the good little cocksucker you are."

Ashe struggles for half a moment longer, gagging messily around Sylvain’s dick; he settles soon enough, though, muscles relaxing and eyes fluttering shut. His lips and throat go slack and he braces himself on his elbows, sitting up just enough that Sylvain can more easily rock his hips into his loose, spasming throat.

"Good boy," Sylvain breathes. He holds Ashe's head firmly in place and pulls back, only to thrust back in slowly. Ashe moans around him, signalling his consent, and then Sylvain moves in earnest: he grins, wide and toothy, and fucks Ashe's throat with abandon, quiet huffs of breath and filthy little praises escaping him with every few thrusts.

"You really do like it rough," he hisses between his teeth. Sylvain looks over to Caspar, who has stopped sucking so attentively on Sylvain's fingers in favour of watching his boyfriend’s mouth get thoroughly, uncaringly used. And so, seeing little point in keeping Caspar occupied if he’s just going to get distracted anyway, Sylvain withdraws his fingers and reaches over to tease at Ashe's ass, raised in the air while he's bent over Sylvain's cock.

Caspar meets Sylvain’s eye for but a moment before nodding his assent. Sylvain scoffs – he doesn't need Caspar's permission – but he obeys the signal anyway and pushes the tip of his index finger past Ashe's rim.

"Ah!" Ashe jolts, shocked from the sudden intrusion, and pulls back enough that Sylvain misses his mouth when he tries to thrust back in. It would be annoying if it wasn't so hot, seeing Ashe grip the sheets tightly as Sylvain smears spit and precum over his cheek.

"You're so tight," Sylvain croons, dragging his middle finger up Ashe's perineum while his index finger pushes deeper inside him. "Looks like I may need some help getting you to open up for me."

He looks at Caspar, and right on cue, Caspar snaps out of his trance. He jumps off the bed to go and grab the jar of oil on their desk – the same one Sylvain had used last time.

This time, however, it's nearly empty.

"You two really do fuck like rabbits when I'm not around, huh?" he muses as he watches Caspar pop the lid off and coat his fingers.

Caspar shrugs. "I don't know what rabbits have to do with anything, but look at him!" he says. He gestures to Ashe with his oil-slick fingers, a few drops flicking off and splattering against Ashe’s skin. "How am I supposed to resist that?"

"I was just wondering the same thing." Sylvain grins. He pushes his finger in even deeper; Ashe shivers and whines beneath him. A second finger prods at his rim, but Sylvain doesn't go any further than that; he allows Caspar to go first, happy to wait for him to stretch Ashe out and ply him open with his thick, slick fingers.

To Sylvain's delight, Caspar doesn't hesitate. He slides in easily, slotting his finger in right below Sylvain's. Ashe shudders and clenches around the two of them, his breath hitting Sylvain’s cock shakily.

"Not bad," Sylvain says, tilting his head to better admire the way Ashe stretches around them. "But I think you can take more."

He slips a second finger in. It's mostly dry now, only a little bit of saliva lingering on it, but it doesn't seem to matter: the slide of it is eased somewhat by the oil, and Ashe accepts it happily.

"More," he breathes, head falling to rest against the bed. The sheets wrinkle beneath him, drawn tight in his grip as both Caspar and Sylvain fuck him with their fingers.

"So desperate," Sylvain murmurs. He smirks as he reaches down to take his cock in his free hand and press it back to Ashe's lips. "What a good little slut you are."

Ashe whimpers, but he opens his mouth obediently. Sylvain pushes the tip of his cock into it, but goes no further; if Ashe wants more, he'll have to take it himself.

And Sylvain has no doubt that he will.

Another finger breaches Ashe's rim: Caspar's, this time. He looks up to meet Sylvain's gaze with a grin, looking for all the world like a puppy seeking praise. And while Sylvain is otherwise preoccupied with Ashe, he doesn't mind granting Caspar a little favour, too; and so he leans over, parting his lips, to meet Caspar in another deep, open-mouthed kiss.

As he leans forward, however, his cock slides out of Ashe’s mouth, breaking free of it with a wet _pop_. Sylvain shudders involuntarily, unused to the feel of cool air around his dick – but he isn’t left waiting for long.

Ashe chases it.

He leans up, wrapping his lips more firmly around the head. He sucks greedily at it, teeth pressed against the underside and tongue lapping at the vein to send waves upon waves of pleasure cascading through Sylvain. He moans into Caspar's mouth, just barely managing to hold still enough to keep kissing him, and mindlessly rocks his hips forward to chase the tight, wet heat of Ashe's mouth.

It's too much. Sylvain's cock hits the back of Ashe's throat once more and he has to pull out, quickly, before he ends up coming right then and there. He tears himself away from both Caspar and Ashe, curses, and slides off the bed to come around to the other side and climb up next to Caspar. Sylvain practically shoves him aside as he scrambles to position himself at Ashe's entrance.

"That does it," he growls. "You want me that bad, then I'm all yours."

He slams in.

Ashe gasps, back arching as he shoots up off the bed. Sylvain can't see his face from where he kneels behind him, but he has a pretty good idea of what he must look like – bright red with wide open eyes, a look of complete bliss on his face as he slowly melts back down into the mattress and clutches at the sheets.

Sylvain does not fuck Ashe gently. He bottoms out in one smooth motion, burying himself to the hilt and gripping Ashe's hips to pull him close. Sylvain takes only half a moment to gather himself and catch his breath – Ashe is so tight around him, so hot, so _perfect_ – but when he does, he pulls back and snaps his hips forward again immediately, an obscene _smack_ resounding through the room when skin meets skin.

He curls his hands around Ashe's hips, palms settling over the bone and nails digging into the soft flesh just below his belly. Ashe gasps and rocks back against Sylvain, wordlessly encouraging more.

"You like that?" Sylvain asks as he thrusts in again. Next to him, Caspar backs up, eyes wide as he watches Sylvain move in and out of his boyfriend. His eyes are fixed on where Sylvain's cock disappears inside Ashe over and over and over again; Sylvain lifts angles him so Caspar can get a better look. "I know someone does."

Caspar swallows thickly. He nods despite the fact that Sylvain had been addressing Ashe, and his hand moves down between his legs so he can grip his full, aching cock. Sylvain watches him for a moment, fascinated by the way Caspar furiously works his hand over his dick (there’s no finesse to it, no patience – it’s so very like Caspar to jerk himself off like that, and in some way, Sylvain finds it oddly charming). He has to look away, though; Ashe’s hole clenches around Sylvain’s cock, desperately trying to pull him back into the moment.

"Sorry, baby, " Sylvain purrs, running a hand along his back. "I just got distracted by how badly your boyfriend wants you. Wouldn’t you? "

He laughs. Ashe nods weakly and pushes back against Sylvain, trying to get him in deeper, and Sylvain obliges: he snaps his hips forward again, driving himself in as deep as he can go.

Ashe cries out gratefully, mouth hanging open and face pressed to the sheets. He looks good like this, bent over with his taut, defined back muscles flexing and relaxing after every one of Sylvain's thrusts..

"Sothis, you're a sight," Sylvain croons. He lets go of Ashe's hips with one hand, opting instead to drag it down his back and dig his nails in. Ashe trembles under his touch. "So good for me. So _pretty_ , don't you think, Caspar?"

Caspar is in another world entirely when Sylvain finally looks back at him. He's beating at his cock steadily, so entranced by the way Ashe and Sylvain move together that it's unclear whether or not he even realizes he's still jacking himself off. When he hears his name, though, he blinks back to attention, eyes flitting from Sylvain to his boyfriend and back again. He nods, though with less excitement and more haze than usual. "Yeah..."

"Heh. Hear that, Ashe?" Sylvain reaches up to card his hands through the hair at the nape of Ashe's neck. "He thinks you're pretty, too."

"Ngh..." Ashe moans, the sound muffled by teeth chewing at his bottom lip. "Caspar..."

Sylvain hums. He grabs a fistful of Ashe's hair and yanks, hard, forcing his head back and lifting him from where he's braced himself on his hands. "Though, personally..." he hisses, leaning in close enough that his teeth scrape against the shell of Ashe's ear, "I think you can do better."

He pulls back harder, hard enough to force Ashe almost entirely upright. Sylvain rocks his hips forward relentlessly, leaning back so that just the tip of his cock slides in and out of Ashe. He watches it, mesmerized, as it disappears in and out of his rim, the obscene wet slide of it nearly ringing in Sylvain's ears.

Or it would, if Ashe's continuous, unending moans and whines weren't drowning it out.

Even with his neck stretched and his head tilted toward the ceiling, Ashe can't keep quiet. The angle must make it hard on him, but even so, the noises tumble forth, uncontrollably cascading out of Ashe's open mouth. Sylvain never would have taken Ashe for a noisy lover (had he been this loud last time? It's hard to recall, since so much of Sylvain's focus had been on Caspar back then), but now that he knows the truth... Well, he can work this to his advantage, too.

"And here I thought Caspar was the louder of you two," Sylvain teases. He turns his head to wink at Caspar, who returns the gesture with a look of surprise. "Gotta say, I'm impressed, Ashe. Maybe I should get him to shut you up."

Taking that as the cue it is, Caspar nods. He shuffles across the bed to come to a stop in front of Ashe, leaning up to take his boyfriend's face in both hands.

"You're doing great, babe," Caspar says. Sylvain can't see the smile on Caspar's face, but he can hear it, clear as anything, in his voice. "Just hold on a little longer, okay? You're gonna feel _so good_ when this is done."

Ashe nods. Caspar kisses him, pulling him forward and sealing their lips together hungrily. Sylvain loosens his grip on Ashe's hair just enough to allow the movement, but not so much as to give either of them the illusion of control. In fact, just to remind them of how little freedom they have, Sylvain pushes forward again, burying his cock deep in Ashe's ass and forcing him and Caspar to collide.

"Mmph–" Caspar blinks and turns a confused glare on Sylvain, but Sylvain just shrugs in response.

"Sorry," he says, though he knows he doesn't sound sorry at all. "Guess I couldn't help myself."

He repeats the motion. This time, Caspar is ready for it. He moves with Ashe, pulling back at the same time his boyfriend is pushed forward, and quickly finds a steady rhythm. And though he'd like to see them get a little messier, a little less coordinated, Sylvain allows them this for now. Caspar's doing a good job of swallowing Ashe's moans, at least, even if his own muffled sounds have now been added to the din.

They stop kissing eventually, Caspar coming up for air with a quiet groan. His tongue is still half out of his mouth, connected to Ashe's by another trail of saliva, just as he had been earlier. For a moment, Caspar kneels there, just trying to catch his breath, and his eyes roll over to Sylvain's to seek approval.

Sylvain grants it with a smirk. "Not bad. You got him to quiet down a little at least," he says, releasing his grip on Ashe slowly stroking his hair and petting it back into some semblance of its usual style.

Caspar grins, proud of himself, and Ashe lets out a low whimper now that Sylvain's pace has slowed and he's stopped being quite so rough. He relaxes, just the slightest bit, the tense muscles of his back loosening and his head falling forward on a sigh.

And that's exactly what Sylvain had been waiting for.

He pushes Ashe forward so fast he nearly falls into Caspar. Caspar at least has the wherewithal to get out of the way, shuffling back on his knees so Sylvain can shove Ashe’s face down into the mattress.

"Hey!" Caspar shouts. "What are you–"

"That wasn't bad," Sylvain says, voice airy and light and completely at odds with the way he's started to move inside Ashe again, leaning up to drive his cock in as far as it can go. "But _kissing_ Ashe wasn't what I had in mind when I told you to shut him up."

He yanks Ashe's head back. Ashe gasps for air and looks up at Caspar pleadingly. Sylvain is sure he must be quite the sight like that – messy, red-faced, and enticing. Caspar certainly seems to think so, if the way he's looking down with dark, enthralled eyes is any indication.

"Go on, Caspar," Sylvain says to him. "Sit back and relax."

Caspar does, moving to lean against the headboard. In Sylvain's grip, Ashe turns his head to give him a questioning look; Sylvain just grins at him and inclines his head toward Caspar.

"Don't look at me like that," he says. Sylvain grinds into Ashe slowly, rolling his hips in slow circles, enough to keep them both stimulated but not hard enough to render Ashe incoherent and mindless. "I just thought it'd be nice to treat your boyfriend a little, too. It’s not fair that we get to have all the fun, is it?" He laughs and nudges Ashe's head forward, turning him so that he's face-to-face with Caspar's cock.

Ashe hesitates.

Sylvain pushes harder. "Don't you want to make Caspar feel good too?" he prompts, voice sickeningly sweet. "Now come on, open up and suck him off like the good little cockslut you are."

This time, with a small, pleased shiver, Ashe opens his mouth. He sticks his tongue out, waiting for Caspar – and with a nod from Sylvain, Caspar guides the head of his cock past his boyfriend's lips.

Ashe sucks it into his mouth, rocking forward and inadvertently pulling Sylvain along with him. He moans around Caspar’s cock and Caspar shudders, head falling back and hand coming up to caress Ashe's cheek.

Sylvain swats it away.

"Ah-ah," he says, smirking over at Caspar when he looks up at Sylvain like a kicked puppy. "No touching. He's trying to spoil you, after all. Aren't you, Ashe?"

He smacks Ashe's ass lightly, just enough for the sound to resonate in the otherwise quiet room. Ashe groans, momentarily losing control of himself, and he pops off of Caspar with a full-body shudder. He’s quick to dive back in, though, unable to resist mouthing at the base of Caspar’s cock while he tries to catch his breath.

"Mm, that's it," Sylvain groans. He spanks Ashe again, more a form of encouragement than anything else, and Ashe clenches around him. Sylvain's vision whites out for a moment; he takes a deep breath to steady himself, and when his vision returns, he looks down to see Ashe opening his mouth and eagerly sucking Caspar down to the base.

"Fuck. Look at you," he says, fingers sifting through Ashe's hair. "You really are just a couple of holes for us to use." His fingers curl, twisting a few strands of hair between them, and Sylvain pulls it, using it to tilt Ashe's face up so he can more easily slide his tongue along Caspar’s shaft. "Right, Caspar?"

"Ah – I'm n-not using him," Caspar insists, though the strain in his voice paints an entirely different picture for Sylvain. He can hardly restrain himself; does he really think Sylvain won’t notice?

Either way, Sylvain grins. "Sure you’re not, buddy," he says. "But it’s okay; Ashe wants us to use him. He loves it; don’t you, sweetheart?"

"Mmm…" Ashe shivers as Sylvain pulls him up off Caspar's cock. He takes a second to catch his breath – a second Sylvain doesn't allow him. He grinds deep, deep into Ashe, turning any answer that may have been on the tip of his tongue to nothing but a weak, withering moan.

Caspar sucks a breath in through his teeth. He nods, as if drawing some sort of meaning from the vague noise Ashe had made, and despite his earlier claim of not using Ashe, guides his cock back into his boyfriend’s waiting mouth.

"There we go. See?" Sylvain’s voice is deep, gentle, soothing. The hand in Ashe’s hair slips from it to crawl down his back, blunt nails tracing the curve of his spine. "Told you he loves it. Now..."

He leans down, pressing himself up against Ashe's back. "Make him feel good, sweetheart. I know you can. And you..." He looks up at Caspar again, eyes lidded and smirk sharp. "Hands behind your back."

Caspar nods. He closes his eyes and lets Ashe and Sylvain take over completely, folding his arms behind his back and looking down to watch his boyfriend swallow him whole.

"F-fuuuck... Ashe..." He rocks his hips up, unable to control himself. Ashe chokes, tensing up as Caspar's dick hits the back of his throat. Sylvain holds him there for half a second, then graciously relents and allows him to pull back, coughing and spluttering, just long enough to catch his breath.

"Aw, is that all?" Sylvain grins, though neither of them look up in time to catch it. "Come on, Ashe, you were doing so well with me, and Caspar’s not nearly as big. Show him what a good boy you can be."

Ashe nods. He leans forward and opens his mouth again, but this time he doesn't take Caspar into it; instead he licks a stripe up his thick, twitching shaft, moving from base to tip in one long, slow motion. He repeats it, over and over, while Sylvain holds his hips in place with one hand and thrusts into him from behind.

With every movement, every slide in and out of Ashe, Sylvain comes closer and closer to the edge. He watches Ashe go down on Caspar with wicked fascination, memorizing every twitch of Caspar's body, every little gasp and moan he makes, every curse he murmurs under his breath. The three of them find a good rhythm – Caspar rolling his hips up into Ashe's mouth, Ashe rocking back on Sylvain's cock, and Sylvain slamming into him, all in perfect time with one another.

Ashe begins to lose that rhythm first. As Sylvain speeds up, he begins to falter, tongue slipping off of Caspar's cock as he curls in on himself and shudders. Caspar doesn't relent, though; he keeps rolling his hips, his cock brushing against Ashe's cheek any time it misses his tongue. It's messy and mesmerizing and _hot_ , and soon Sylvain loses his pace, too, thrusting hastily in desperate desire to meet his rapidly-building orgasm.

"Fuck, Ashe, you're so tight," he hisses through his teeth, brow furrowing as he tightens his hold on Ashe's hips and slams deeper into him. "So – fuck, so good, I'm gonna—"

"Ah!" Ashe tenses and curls in on himself, hands clenching into fists against the sheets. He whimpers and clenches around Sylvain, growing impossibly tighter around him. "Yes, yes—" he gasps. "Please, Sylvain, please, I want—"

"Yeah, you do, you want it so fucking bad—" Sylvain grunts, clenching his teeth. He smacks Ashe's ass, harder this time. "Just a little more, come on, baby, give it to me…"

"Sylvain!"

Ashe throws his head back and comes with a cry, mouth falling open and hips jerking in Sylvain's grip. He clamps down around Sylvain's cock, inner walls spasming around him. And that's it, that's it, Sylvain is going to—

"Fuck!" He slams in one last time, burying himself to the hilt as he comes inside Ashe.

Sylvain holds himself there a moment, body convulsing and cock twitching as he rides out the last vestiges of his orgasm. Only when he’s finally done, cock still and soft inside of Ashe, does he pull out.

Sylvain groans as he goes, body shaking and protesting as he reulctantly slips out. Ashe's hole twitches feebly, as if trying to keep Sylvain inside, and a thick drop of cum leaks out of it to run, slowly, down the back of his thigh.

"Wow," Sylvain breathes. "Wow."

He catches the drop with his thumb and pushes it up to try and force it back inside. Ashe whines and pushes back against Sylvain, wordlessly begging to be filled again. And though Sylvain is in no fit state to go again – so soon, anyway – he knows someone else who is.

"Hey, Caspar."

Caspar looks up from where he's still leaning against the headboard, dazed and unfocused. His eyes are on Sylvain, but he doesn't move until Sylvain reaches out and extends a hand to him. Caspar takes it after a moment's hesitation, using Sylvain as leverage to pull himself to the other side of the bed.

And what he sees snaps him right back to reality.

"Oh. _Wow_."

He gazes down at Ashe's gaping hole with wide, enraptured eyes. Caspar reaches out to touch him, a hand resting on the curve of Ashe's ass, fingertips pressing into and indenting it as he spreads Ashe open for a better look.

Another trail of cum leaks out, and this time, Sylvain lets it go.

"Looks good, doesn't he?" He crowds against Caspar’s back, bracketing his hips with a leg on either side of him. Sylvain leans his head on Caspar's shoulder, hooks an arm loosely around his waist, and takes Caspar's cock between his fingers, thumb nudging against the crown.

"Yeah," Caspar breathes. His cock twitches in Sylvain's hand, practically jumping into the touch. Sylvain runs his fingers along the head, smearing precum over it and getting it nice and slick.

He presses his lips to Caspar's neck, placing a line of kisses over the sweat-salty skin and stopping just below his ear. "And look at him, gaping like that. Still so desperate for more. Let’s give him what he wants, shall we?" he whispers, eliciting a shiver from Caspar – though it's hard to tell if it's from his tone or the unspoken promise his words contain. "Get him nice and full."

He pulls back, allowing Caspar room to properly take his place behind Ashe.

As soon as he’s in position, Caspar moves. He lines himself and pushes into Ashe, sliding in easily with the help of Sylvain's cum.

He buries himself completely in Ashe, sheathing himself inside with little resistance. Ashe trembles beneath him, sobbing weakly at the intrusion – but notably not protesting it. Sylvain looks over at him to check that he's okay, but any and all worry evaporates the moment he sees the smile on Ashe's face.

Ashe _loves_ this.

He whines and moans and pushes back against Caspar, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. For a moment Sylvain wonders if he's going to tear them, but he decides not to worry; he's much more preoccupied with the way Ashe's cock begins to fill out again as it bobs up and down in time with each of Caspar's hard, sharp thrusts.

And oh, what an enticing sight it is, still sticky with cum and leaking at the slit. Sylvain's mouth waters with the thought of licking him clean – of just _tasting_ him, just getting that thick, glistening cockhead in his mouth and sucking it down to the back of his throat. The phantom sensation of it goes straight to Sylvan's cock, and it twitches with renewed interest.

Without taking his eyes off Ashe, Sylvain reaches down to take it between his fingers. He squeezes and rubs at the base, presses his thumb down on the underside, tugs his foreskin down. It feels good, and he’s already starting to harden again – but this isn’t going to be enough to really get him going.

Luckily, he knows just how to remedy that.

Caspar continues to pound into Ashe with reckless abandon, hands on his hips and pulling him back to meet every thrust. It's hard to tell if Ashe is trying to squirm away or push himself further onto Caspar's cock. He's overstimulated – Sylvain can see it in the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, in the twitching and spasming of his muscles, in the way he can't decide if he wants to claw at the sheets or ball his hands into fists – but he's desperate, too, crying out Caspar's name and begging him for release.

But it’s not Caspar that’s going to make him come again.

Sylvain comes around to Ashe's front and takes his chin in one hand, lifting him up so he has to brace himself on his hands and knees. Ashe looks at him hazily, eyes pointed at Sylvain's face but unable to take in any of the details. His mouth is wide, a trail of drool leaking from the corner of it; Sylvain licks it away, then kisses Ashe properly, tongue delving into his mouth and exploring every inch of it he can.

Ashe moans into Sylvain's mouth. Sylvain rewards him with a bit to his bottom lip before pulling away. "Good boy," he whispers, breath caressing Ashe's spit-slick lips. "Now hold yourself up just like this, okay, baby?"

"H-haah...?" Ashe doesn't seem to understand, but Sylvain doesn't bother to repeat himself. He just lays down on the bed, slides under Ashe, and leans up to kiss the tip of his cock.

Ashe jolts and yelps, caught off-guard by the sudden new sensation. It has the wonderful unintended side effect of pushing him deeper into Sylvain's mouth, and Sylvain groans around him, sucking greedily on the head of Ashe’s dick and flicking his tongue against the slit to lap up the last traces of cum still clinging to it.

Getting his mouth on Ashe – at last, at long last – is everything Sylvain had dreamed it would be. Ashe fits perfectly between his lips; his cock is just the right size and shape. It fills Sylvain's mouth perfectly, rests thick and heavy on his tongue. He's big, too – but not so big that Sylvain can't move, can’t take more. Sylvain reaches up and grabs Ashe’s hips to pull him down, leaning up at the same time to take him in even deeper and feel him against the back of his throat.

Ashe's hips jerk in Sylvain's hands, seeking even more contact. He’s held back only by Sylvain keeping him firmly in place, his strong hands a vice around him. Ashe sucks a breath in through his teeth and tries to squirm, tries to thrash – but Sylvain holds him fast, forbidding him from thrusting in and taking what he wants.

He'll get it in the end, of course. But only when Sylvain is ready to give it to him.

Ashe seems to get the message. He stills, letting Sylvain work him from the front and Caspar take him from behind. Sylvain loosens his grip on Ashe just enough that he can move with Caspar's thrusts – each one forcing him to the back of Sylvain's throat.

Sylvain is almost surprised to find how hard he is when he at last reaches down to take himself in hand. He works his fingers deftly over his cock, smearing the bead of precum that's started to form first over the crown, then it over the rest of his shaft as he grips it tightly in his fist. Sylvain lifts his hips to get a better angle, trying to work himself to completion as Ashe twitches and pulses in his mouth—

Ashe comes much sooner than Sylvain expects. He lets himself go with a strangled shout, back arching and hips canting forward into Sylvain's mouth. It catches Sylvain by surprise, and his eyes widen with it – but despite the shock, he swallows down everything he can. He almost manages all of it, too, but there's _a lot_. More than expected, anyway given how little time has passed since his first orgasm of the night.

He has to pull away to keep himself from choking. As Sylvain’s head falls back against the bed, one final spurt of cum hits him in the face, staining his cheek and just narrowly avoiding his eye. It's hot as hell, somehow, and the sensation of it tips Sylvain over the edge too. He comes, hard, fist clenching around his dick and working it faster than ever. For a moment, he completely loses himself to pleasure, hips jerking and twitching up as his mind blanks and he rides out his orgasm.

It’s a while before Sylvain comes back to himself. And when he does, he does so slowly, blinking the haze away and looking up at Ashe and Caspar above him. Ashe is limp in Caspar's hold, and Caspar kisses his neck, holding him tight against his chest with one arm.

Sylvain shuffles and sits up, groaning as he goes. He runs a hand through his hair and blinks blearily at the two in front of him.

Caspar gives Sylvain a dopey, lopsided grin. Ashe's head lolls to the side, his eyes completely unfocused. When Sylvain moves forward and kisses him softly, he barely responds but to part his lips and welcome Sylvain's tongue back into his mouth.

Sylvain wonders if Ashe can taste himself.

"Fuck, Ashe, you did so good," Caspar murmurs into his boyfriend’s neck. He doesn't seem to mind at all that Sylvain's got his tongue down Ashe's throat, nor does he seem to mind that he’s in no fit state to respond. He rocks his hips forward, grinding against Ashe and pushing him into Sylvain

It’s then that Sylvain realizes that _Caspar is still inside Ashe._

He pulls away and fixes him with an incredulous look. "Are you still not done?" Sylvain asks.

Caspar blinks. "What? Oh, no, I've come twice now. Wanna see?"

He grins. Sylvain smirks back.

"Fuck yes."

Caspar nods and pulls out of Ashe with a slow, wet _squelch_. The sound alone makes Sylvain shudder, but it's nothing compared to what he sees when he makes his way behind Ashe.

Ashe is _gaping_.

Sylvain doesn't even have to spread him open. He does anyway, a hand on each cheek, thumbs teasing at Ashe's pink, swollen rim. If Sylvain had filled him enough to make him leak earlier, it's nothing compared to this: now, a steady trickle of cum slides out and down Ashe's perineum and over his thigh, too much to possibly be kept inside.

"Oh..." Sylvain breathes, transfixed by the sight. He licks his lips and swallows thickly, wondering for a moment if this is enough to get him going again. His cock twitches feebly at the idea, and though the thought is enticing, he decides that no, he'll leave it for now – this image alone is going to tide him over for many a lonely night to come.

He lets go of Ashe and slumps back against the bed. Caspar eases Ashe down, then sits next to him, facing Sylvain with a wide grin on his face. "So, what did you think?"

"I think," Sylvain says, his own lips twitching upward in a tired, but satisfied approximation of a smirk, "that you two are insane. I like it."

"Good." Caspar grins and flops down, back hitting the mattress hard enough to make both him and Ashe bounce. "Because we like it, too. Don't we, Ashe?"

Beside him, Ashe rolls over, a shaky laugh escaping from his throat.

"Yeah..." he sighs. "We do."

He opens his arms. Sylvain crawls into them and allows himself to be pulled down onto the bed. He lies on his side, face-to-face with Ashe while Caspar reaches over to throw an arm around both of them. It’s then that Sylvain realizes his face is still a mess – and only because Ashe’s is, too, a small smear of cum on his face from when Sylvain had kissed him. 

Sylvain wipes it off with his thumb, then sucks it into his mouth. Ashe shudders and inhales sharply. He leans forward and opens his mouth, ready to lick away the drying cum on Sylvain’s face…

But Sylvain stops him. 

"Don’t worry about it," he says, if only because he doesn’t think he can handle watching – _feeling_ – Ashe clean him up that way. His dick is already starting to harden again, and he’s far too tired to go another round right now.

"Yeah. We'll clean up later," Caspar agrees, eyelids already slipping shut. He yawns loudly and snuggles into Ashe, pressing up close against his back and nuzzling into his neck. "I think I... need a nap first."

Sylvain laughs. "Yeah, me too," he says. He closes his eyes, too, more than ready to let himself doze off. They can deal with the rest of this in the morning – and maybe, if he’s lucky, get another round in.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you missed the link before, you can find Sparrow's art on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/agneasparrow/status/1342933644051054592)! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this and think you might like to see more, have a chat, or would like to get to know me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r).
> 
> And if you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1355219789560471554). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥


End file.
